


Desert Rose

by RosalindHawkins



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bubble Bath, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Homosexuality, Implied Nudity, Lavendershipping - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Past Abuse, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindHawkins/pseuds/RosalindHawkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The classic love story of a German and an Egyptian. Okay, not really "classic," but a love story nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Rose

"May I join you, Mien Liebster?"

Marik opened his lilac eyes and sat up as the sweet German voice reached his ears. There stood Zigfried, wearing only his bathrobe as he stood by the edge of the bath Marik currently soaked in.

"Of course," Marik answered with a smile. His pink-haired lover shed his robe and stepped into the large marble tub inset.

"Vhy do you not have the jets on?" He reached down and pushed a button, the jets bubbling to life around the two of them in a way that made Marik's face light up. Zigfried chuckled in amusement, delighted by his partner's reaction. "Perhaps we can make this even more delightful, hm?" He picked up a jar from the ledge where he kept at least a dozen different bottles and containers for expensive products. First, he dumped the jar of fresh rose petals and dried lavender into the bath, then he added a generous portion of bubble bath solution. The jets quickly blended his contributions with the water, making the steam aromatic and the surface frothy with bubbles. Marik laughed out of sheer delight as Zigfried finally joined the younger teen on his side of the tub.

"I've never seen anything like this before!" he exclaimed joyously, and Zigfried nibbled at his ear playfully.

"I know," he answered softly, well aware of Marik's past. "Fear not, Mien Schätzchen. You will live in nothing less than luxury from now on." Marik turned his gaze on Zigfried with a look of gratitude as he put his arms around his lover's neck.

"You don't know how much this means to me," he murmured, trying to express how thankful he truly was.

Zigfried had always lived in such affluence that he'd never given a thought as to how his basic needs would be met. But Marik had lived in a barren tomb robbed of all joy for the entirety of his childhood, underfed, malnourished, abused. He hadn't known joy or comfort or satisfaction. Now, he never needed to worry about any of those things again. He got to live a life as plump and plentiful as Zigfried, and he got to live that life _with_ him. He felt embarrassed for being so easily pleased by things Zigfried had always taken for granted, but his partner didn't seem to mind. He enjoyed seeing a look of wonder on his lover's soft features.

"The only thanks I need is your love," Zigfried assured as he guided Marik into his lap, making the darker-skinned boy blush. They kissed, the act sweet and slow as the floral essences caressed their bodies indulgently. Marik shifted his legs until he was kneeling on the ledge where the German sat, straddling his lover's lap. When Zigfried moved his mouth from Marik's lips to his neck, sucking and nipping ever so gently, the Egyptian's lips were red from the friction.

"You will never have to worry about anything ever again, Mien Wüstenrose," he murmured against the bronze.

"What does that mean?" Marik asked softly, his eyes half-lidded as he tipped his head back to allow Zigfried unimpeded access to his neck. His hands rested on the German's shoulders, massaging them lightly.

"My Desert Rose," Zigfried answered before tangling his fingers in Marik's hair and pulling him down into another kiss, this one deeper and more sensual. Marik held onto him as his beloved reached over the side of the tub for a luxury of a different kind. The Egyptian gripped his partner's pale shoulders firmly and moaned wantonly as the anal plug was pushed inside. Yes, this was a tremendous improvement from his life in Egypt.

Their foreplay was tender and delicate, but their roles were clearly established. Zigfried was the one with the most experience, the most knowledge, and the most… creativity when it came to lovemaking.

A good while later, Marik was limp in Zigfried's arms, sleepy, sated, and content.

"I think it's time for bed, Mien Schätzchen." Zigfried helped Marik to stand then began gently drying his body with a thick, fluffy towel. The Egyptian simply purred and nuzzled into his beloved. Yes, this was the good life.


End file.
